


You Can't Come

by Ninjava



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjava/pseuds/Ninjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random one shot in honor of Hanson Day quickly approaching. A conversation that could lead to so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Come

“You can’t come.”

I stared at my computer screen; my jaw hung loosely, the words before me stunning me into a stupor. “What do you mean I can’t come?” I typed back quickly. I couldn’t even begin to think of reasons as to why he would send something so out of the blue. The band planned a large event for members and I had RSVP’d the moment I was able. I was finally in a position in life where I could travel and take advantage of intimate experiences such as this.

“I want to meet you.” was his next cryptic response.

“That’s kinda the point isn’t it? To meet fans and thank us for our endless support?” I asked. It felt as though time stopped as I awaited his response. He and I had exchanged random messages over the past year or so but I didn’t think there had been anything that would put him in a position in which he would tell me not to go to an event.

I instantly noticed when the website showed he was no longer online. I was left, shell-shocked, without reasoning for his declaration. A quick whistle from my phone tore my gaze from the screen, a new message.

“Hey, sorry if this is weird, I just didn’t want to say this through the website messages.”

No way. Nope, there was no way that Zac just sent me a text message. “Um, who is this?”

“Zac.” A simple response that held so much weight my heart essentially stopped.

“Prove it.” The phone didn’t receive another message and I tried to relax. I knew it couldn’t have been him. I shook my head lightly as I attempted to gather myself. I started to browse the fan store until I got a notification of a new private message. From Zac.

“Answer your phone.” I read as my phone started to ring. I jumped a good foot in the air as I shrieked a long string of obscenities. It was the same number that had just texted me.

“No fucking way.” I breathlessly mumbled as I shakily swiped across the screen to answer. “Hello?”

“Proof enough?” His deep voice questioned. It was a voice I'd know absolutely anywhere. 

How much time had passed? Why wouldn’t my mouth work? Everything was frozen. “Um, yeah.” I finally uttered. “What’s going on? That was a pretty random message you sent.”

“I know. I just… I don’t know that I can meet you.” I waited, hoping he’d elaborate. “No one knew what my dog’s name was.”

“Okay?” What the hell was this man talking about?

“They still don’t. It was one of the first things we chatted about.”

“I remember.” I smiled at the thought, how we chatted about rescue dogs as well as small dogs versus large dogs.

“Usually when anyone gets any kind of personal information it gets out. Nothing is sacred. Comes with the territory of course, but the more I talked to you the more I realized that somehow you kept it sacred.”

“It’s not my place to share anything with other people that you had shared with me, Zac.” My hands wouldn't stop shaking, my whole body trembled and I wondered if he could hear it in my voice.

“Exactly. But more than that…I think about you, Skylar. More than I should.” He quickly started to ramble as I tried desperately to comprehend everything he was saying. “I used to think about what your voice might sound like; and just so you know, it’s beautiful. I think about what kind of shampoo you use and how your hair might smell. I think about you and your own dog. I find myself wondering what you’re up to, how school is going. I would look for you on the website.” He paused for a moment. “I imagine what your lips would taste like.” He whispered.

I sighed deeply. 

“I’m married Skylar, and yet… I’m consumed by thoughts of you.” My breathing was shallow, my lungs tightened by words I had only dreamed of hearing. “Of course I can’t presume to know if you think of me too, it’d be pretty arrogant of me to think you do—“

“I do.” I whispered.

“I worry that when I see you, here, that I won’t be able to stop myself.” I nodded despite knowing he couldn’t see me. We remained in silence for an aching moment. “Come.” He finally said.

“I thought you didn’t want me to.”

“I don’t want you to.” He countered. “I need you to.” His voice had a slight breaking to it and I realized I ached for him. “I need to feel you, smell you, taste you.” I let out a barely audible whimper. “I need to know if this could be real. But Sky?”

“Yes?”

“I need you to keep this sacred too. This could destroy everything.”

“I know. I will.” My body trembled as I thought about living out every intense fantasy I had of him over the years.

“How soon can you get here?”


End file.
